Fishing in water depths between 300 and 2000 feet is known as deep water fishing. Deep water fishing is considered one of the most productive types of fishing due to the abundance of fish at these lower depths. However, the ability to fish in deep water requires special equipment that is typically expensive, complicated, and otherwise unusable by recreational fisherman.
The tactic of deep water fishing requires equipment capable of placing lures/bait at deep water depths and the ability to retrieve the fish that has taken the bait. As a boat cannot anchor in such depths, the need to weight the bait is necessary while the boat drifts and/or currents move the bait. The higher the weight, the quicker the bait can be positioned. If a high wind is present, the boat may drift at a disproportionate rate to the bait. If a boat is fishing in an active body of water such as the Gulf Stream, currents and winds seldom move in unison wherein a weight upwards of 30 lbs may be necessary to properly sink and maintain the bait at a proper depth. The need to free spool to a fishing site yet “feel” the bottom when the weight hits the sea floor is required for successful fishing. Further, the ability to withdraw the weight which is compounded by the weight of a fish, makes the use of conventional fishing gear impractical.
To address this situation, attempts have been made to use various types of power driven reels placed on devices that resemble a winch. Electric reels were driven from aircraft surplus 27 volt motors because of their low weight and good performance when attached to a drive 10/0 or 12/0 hand crank reel. Eventually these reels were replaced by commercial electric or specially built electric motors which were heavy and bulky. The use of 12 volt electric models were low on power when attached to modify a fishing reel. However, the use of higher voltage required a special power supply and typically could only be used on boats having 24 or 32 volt systems.
Hydraulic fishing reels were also used but required expensive systems and motors that employed moving valves that required high maintenance to inhibit corrosion caused by salt water use, even minimal corrosion resulted in failure of the hydraulic motors.
Still another problem with current equipment used in deep water fishing is the inability to accurately estimate the length of line that has been deployed. Such a measurement allows the fisherman to determine the depth of the bottom and, if the bait has not engaged the bottom, what additional weight is necessary to reach the desired depth due to bait drift.
Another problem with current equipment used in deep water fishing is that the rod and reel requires a very large amount of line that must be controlled as it is directed over the side of a boat. While the use of a conventional fishing rod is preferred, a conventional fishing rod employs a plurality of guide tips. Guide tips introduce drag which caused friction. Friction on a fishing line affects the longevity of the line. Even if all the guide tips included rollers, each roller can introduce a stress to the line. For instance, if the roller bearing has any corrosion, it can quickly generate friction that will ultimately affect line strength. Salt can collect on the outer surface of the roller creating imperfections that can destroy the bearing operation. Further, should the fishing line break the use of conventional guide tips require threading of line which can be most difficult especially if a boat is subjected to sea movement during the threading process.